Tiramisú no solo es un postre popular, es el nombre de un demonio
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Tiramirsú: "postre amargo" dijo Erza, "Tierno" dijo Lucy, "Fuerte" dijo Natsu ¿y donde carajos quedo el "pequeño demonio destruye vidas"? Este fic participa en el evento: "Nakama power de escritores" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction. Fue hecho por el equipo "Blue Ice Tiramisú" integrado por: Hitomi Akera, keysanz y yo (Taty Hyuuga). Gruvia AU


Hola mis amados ´wawañeros´ estoy súper contenta he tenido mucha participación en mi grupo, estamos a inicios de nuestro tercer evento así que aquí estoy participando en este fic en conjunto.

Discraimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento:** _ **"Nakama power de escritores"**_ **del grupo en facebook:** _ **Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

Este fic se realizó en equipo, el nombre de nuestro equipo es _"Blue Ice Tiramisú":_ **Hitomi Akera, keysanz** y yo somos las integrantes.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

.0.

Un tic se hizo presente en su ojo, maldijo en voz baja, era ya el colmo ¡como odiaba a ese maldito perro!

Lo había odiado desde que lo había visto y más aún cuando Juvia decidió quedárselo. Todavía lo recordaba claramente, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Desde ese día toda su jodida paz se había esfumado.

.0.

Todo había empezado con un simple paseo, Juvia junto con Erza y Lucy habían planeado una salida de amigos entre todos, a pesar de que odiaba pasar tiempo con Nansú, había aceptado ir, que podía decir intentaba ser un buen novio.

Pudo decir que el día paso excelente hasta que Erza y Juvia se alejaron de todos y cuando regresaron, su novia tenía en brazos a aquella bestia peluda. Era un perro, un Husky, de color negro y manchas blancas. Todos se acercaron a Juvia para ver y acariciar al cachorro y ella no paraba de decir lo bonito que le parecía, por su parte él no entendía por qué hacían tanto escándalo, si era un perro y sí era bonito pero no era nada del otro mundo.

Pronto Juvia se acercó a él mientras sostenía al perro.

— ¿Acaso no es lindo Gray-sama? — preguntó con los ojos bien puestos en él.

— Supongo — contestó, alargo la mano para poder acariciar al cachorro pues debía admitir que si era un tanto lindo pero antes de poder tocarlo la bola de pelos comenzó a ladrarle y gruñirle.

— Oh parece que el perro es listo — escuchó que decía Natsu — sabe que eres despreciable, hielitos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrosa con grandes y furiosas zancadas.

Ambos empezaron a pelear, por su parte las chicas se acercaron a la Loxar y acariciaron libremente al perro, el cual se dejo sin problema alguno.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo lo llamarás? — preguntó una curiosa Lucy pues al ver a su amiga supo que no tenía intenciones de dejar al perrito.

— La verdad es que Juvia no sabe — dijo la oji-azul — Juvia pensó en ponerle Chibi-Gray pero parece que no le gusta — y en efecto, el perro gruño al escuchar el mote.

— ¿Qué te parece Tiramisú? — propuso Erza con una sonrisa y una cara de emoción — es dulce y fuerte y tiene una pinta adorable.

Los ojos de Juvia se mostraron tan brillantes como los de la pelirroja y asintió varias veces — ¡A Juvia le gusta mucho, Erza-san!

— A mí también me gusta — agrego Lucy pero luego hizo una mueca de confusión — Juvia, antes nunca habías querido una mascota ¿por qué ahora si?

— Bueno es que Juvia ha pensado que los ojos de Tiramisú son iguales a los de Gray-sama — canturreó más que feliz — entonces Juvia cree que teniendo a Tiramisú con ella, no extrañará a Gray-sama cuando no este.

Tanto Lucy como Erza la miraron con extrañeza, era una rara razón pero no eran nadie para discutir con Juvia, además confiaban en que cuidaría al pequeño perrito muy bien.

— Sabes incluso se parece a Gray en personalidad — dijo ahora pensativa la rubia de ojos color chocolate.

— Mm creo que tienes razón Lucy — admitió la pelirroja — parece que solo acepta quedarse tranquilo con Juvia.

Por su lado el Fullbuster chasqueó la lengua enojado.

« Esa bola de pelos y yo no nos parecemos en nada, ¡Además ya me tiene a mí! » pensó molesto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el Dragneel.

— ¿Celoso hielitos?

— Para nada. Solo me molesta que me comparen con un perro, no nos parecemos en nada.

— Tienes razón hielitos, en todo caso ese perro es más lindo, adorable, alegre, leal y divertido que tú, yo que Juvia te corría a ti en vez de a él.

— ¿Qué has dicho cabrón?— preguntó mientras lo tomaba de las solapas y lo fulminaba con la mirada — ahora tú también estas de parte de eso — dijo y apuntó al perro — ¿es que ahora todos son amantes de los perros?

— Cierto, tiene mejor aroma que tu, es una versión mejorada de ti — terminó por burlarse del moreno y ambos volvieron a pelear.

— ¡Querer a los perros es de hombres Gray! — salió de la nada Elfman gritando cosas sobre hombres logrando solo que el Fullbuster se cabreara.

A pesar de la pelea, Gray había tenido un muy mal presentimiento. El cual comprobó al paso de los días, Juvia no dejaba a sol ni sombra al perro y ahora se la pasaba más pendiente de este que de él, y no es que estuviera celoso pero creía que su novia estaba siendo demasiado consentidora con la bola de pelos.

Oh, pero lo mejor es cuando Juvia no estaba pues aquel demonio perruno era una jodida pesadilla, mordía sus zapatos, su ropa, orinaba en su parte de la cama y hacía un desorden en cualquier oportunidad que le quitará los ojos de encima, parecía como si lo odiará y bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Varias veces intento hacer que se perdiera pero el muy cabrón siempre volvía, no sabía cómo encontraba el camino de regreso pero cuando ponía un pie en casa el perro ya estaba ahí. Luego de eso intento buscar a sus dueños, no dudaba que los tuviera pues era un perro cuidado y de buena raza, coloco anuncios por todos lados pero ni así consiguió deshacerse de él.

.0.

Pero realmente nada lo preparo para lo que venía después, de por si tener que aguantarse a esa maldita bola de pelos cada día y de vez en cuando quedarse a solas con el demonio ese, pero nada tan maravillosamente fantástico como lo que se venía.

— ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo un mes?! — Mierda, mierda, mierda, Mierda, Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Juvia no quiere hacerlo Gray-sama pero tiene que ir, es un negocio importante que Juvia no puede permitirse perder, además no se quedara solo, Tiramisú se quedara con usted. — Lo último lo dijo de una manera tan tierna que hasta parecía que realmente ella pensara que eso me consolaba. Ja como si no me conociera.

— Haber déjame veo si entendí, ¿no solo te largas al otro lado del océano por un mes, sino que además de eso me toca cuidar a esa maldita bola de pelos? — El perro gruño en respuesta, se notaba que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

— Juvia no quiere tener que dejarlos, pero este negocio en Rusia es muy importante. Ella promete llamar cada que la comunicación hasta aquí se lo permita y que regresara lo más pronto posible, ustedes solo por favor no se metan en muchos problemas y no peleen. — A pesar que ambos por esa mirada intensa estábamos dispuestos a cometer muchas estupideces ella estaba pidiendo algo fuera de nuestra compresión, sabía que ella no podría comunicarse diariamente debido a que a veces la comunicación en esta zona de Alaska es algo difícil de lograr, por eso la mayoría de la gente aparte de celulares o teléfonos tiene una radio, pero soportar a la maldita bola de pelos ya era imposible con ella aquí ahora sin ella iba a ser un milagro que no nos matáramos uno al otro.

— Bueno Juvia debe irse — dijo mientras cerraba su maleta, se giraba para acariciar al perro y darme un beso a mí.

— No olvides que Juvia te ama — Yo le sonreí coquetamente pero la maldita bola de pelos se puso a dar saltitos, mover el rabo y ladrar para indicarle a MI novia que si la frase había sido para él el sentimiento era correspondido.

«Maldita bola de pelos acaparadora»

.0.

El maldito demonio peludo llevaba media hora rasgando la puerta, dando a entender que quería salir de paseo. Cada vez que veía que yo miraba en su dirección ladraba.

— Ya te dije que no — sentencie de nuevo, pero a la maldita bola parecía no agradarle mi respuesta porque aullaba.

— Mira bola de pelos, la situación no me gusta más a mí que a ti, pero si no nos molestamos uno a otro no veo porque tengamos que tener problemas — Sé que era un loco pendejo por estar negociando con un perro, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras. Seguí en las cocina intentando preparar algo decente de comer, antes de esto deje abiertas las ventanas de la casa porque el clima frio me encantaba, me quite la ropa un momento cuidando de no salir de la cocina porque si no con los ventanales abiertos podría dar un espectáculo, deja la ropa en una silla cercana a mi mientras seguía en la estufa cuando sentí ese pelaje pasearse entre mis piernas, claro indicio de que la bola de pelos estaba atento por si algo de mi comida se caía al piso.

— Tu sabes que no me gustan los perros en la cocina, lárgate a otra parte — le dije al perro pero este cuando me escucho con una sonrisa traviesa tomo mi ropa en su hocico y salió corriendo.

— ¡Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas? Devuélveme mi ropa! — Salí a perseguirlo pero cuando lo hice…

— ¡Oh dios mío! — cuando me gire me di cuenta de que no solo había pasado desnudo frente a una maldita ventana abierta, sino había pasado desnudo frente a todo un club de costura lleno de ancianitas que en este momento estaba gritándome cosas como "pervertido", "exhibicionista", "muchachito loco", "tapate", "Niño desnudo", y el más perturbador "Hace años no veía algo así".

Regrese a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía pasar por ahí y a menos que quisiera enseñar más de la cuenta de nuevo, no podía cerrar las ventanas, por lo mientras el demonio de perro infernal estaba viendo todo desde un punto de las escaleras con mi ropa tirada frente a sus patas.

— ¡Regresa aquí maldita bola de pelos! — le grite pero el muy maldito me ignoro.

— ¡¿No me escuchaste? Dije ven aquí! — el muy maldito se acostó a observarme.

—¡Maldito perro cabrón tráeme mi ropa! — el perro gruño en respuesta.

— Está bien, mira bola de pelos, si me traes mi ropa te daré algo de la comida que prepare — muy maldito solo gruño demostrando que esa idea no le gustaba.

— ¡¿Entonces qué chingados quieres?! — Yo no tenía mucha paciencia para esa clase de cosas, pero entonces el muy cabrón me lanzo su correa dándome a entender que quería. Maldito perro.

—Está bien, bien. Si tanto quieres te sacare a tu maldito paseo ¿Contento? — el demonio destruye vidas en respuesta movió su cola y ladro feliz.

«Eso es maldito, disfruta mi dolor» El perro con la mayor de las alegrías corrió para llevarme la ropa hasta donde estaba y se sentó con esa sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras esperaba a que tuviera todo listo para poder salir. Maldito perro.

.0.

El muy maldito perro estaba disfrutando del paseo, a mí me cagaba tener que llevarlo al parque pero las cosas no estaban tan mal como pensé que lo estarían. De repente perdí de visión al demonio peludo pero en lugar de preocuparme me relaje un rato en una banca hasta que el perro llego corriendo y se escondió debajo de la banca chillando.

— ¡Así que tú eres el dueño de ese asqueroso animal! — enfrente mío había un enorme sujeto calvo, con bigote negro, enormes músculos, un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos, en fin era la viva imagen de un clásico delincuente motociclista, aunque inexplicablemente estaba mojado de un líquido amarillo.

—Oiga la verdad es que no tengo idea de que habla, pero que le parece si se calma y me dice… —pero no pude terminar la oración ya que el sujeto me golpeo en el rostro fuertemente dejándome aturdido en el piso.

—Para la otra enseñe a sus mascotas a no orinar gente — dicho esto se largó.

«Maldita bola de pelos»

Una vez que logre recuperarme decidí caminar un poco más lejos, ahí había unas mujeres haciendo ejercicio, cierto era que ellas eran mujeres muy guapas pero no pase de mirarlas un poco, desde que tenía a Juvia en mi vida no me hacían falta otras. Así distraído como estaba me senté en el pasto a descansar el golpe y el perro estaba jugando en el fango, tenía mis ojos medio cerrados cuando…

— ¡Maldito pervertido! — me grito una mujer cuando mi rostro giro a todo lo que pudo debido a la fuerza del impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla ¿Pero qué chingados se supone que había hecho yo? Cuando aturdido como estaba la mire irse furiosa vi que ella tenía una marca borrosa de fango en una pompa, mire mis manos y efectivamente tenían algo de fango, pero ¿En qué momento se supone que yo le hice algo? De repente a mi lado llego cierta bola de pelos brincando para llamar mi atención cuando lo vi lo supe: el maldito demonio arruina vidas había sido el culpable de aquello y de nuevo, yo pagaba los malditos platos rotos, pero antes de poder decirle un par de cosas vi que tenía algo en el hocico se veía peludo y negro, probablemente una rata o algo parecido.

— Oye idiota no andes comiendo porquerías, ¿Qué no vez que si te enfermas Juvia se enojara conmigo? Trae acá eso — al momento de sacarle lo que sea que se estuviera comiendo vi que no era una rata sino algo parecido a una bola de pelos, era como cabello, al esculcarlo vi que era una peluca y que dentro tenía algo parecido a dinero mojado con baba de perro.

— ¡Ahí está el ladrón de mi peluquín y mi dinero! — dijo una voz masculina cuando gire el rostro un hombre regordete y bajito señalaba en mi dirección, así que sin más tire la peluca al lado, esperando poder hablar con él para explicarle la situación pero ahí venia la policía.

— ¡Deténgase! — me gritaron y en eso tome la correa de la bola de pelos y Salí corriendo de ahí con todos detrás nuestro.

.O.

— ¡Eres un maldito perro malo, no sabes hacer otra cosa más que meterte en problemas! — estaba exasperado así que no pude evitar gritarle a ese maldito perro cabrón. Pero mientras le gritaba un cumulo de personas se acercó a ver como el perro por toda respuesta chillaba haciéndose bolita como si de verdad estuviera arrepentido de todo lo ocurrido, mientras más fuerte gritaba, mas bolita se hacia el perro, mas chillaba, y más gente llegaba, lo que termine rodeado de personas mirándome mal murmurando cosas como "que malo es" "pobre perrito" "alguien llame a protección animal" "que mal dueño" cosa que solo me encabrono más.

— ¡Bola de pelos deja de llorar y hacerte la maldita victima! — A lo que el perro solo chillo más. Por ende la gente me miro peor.

— ¿Estás disfrutando esto verdad? — Mira fulminante al perro.

— Bien tu ganas, si dejas de ladrar, te compro la bendita salchicha de la tienda — tiramisú me ladra — ya está bien que sean dos, ahora larguémonos de aquí —Tiramisú me hizo caso dejándose llevar al fin.

Una vez en casa pensé que era suficiente paseo para esta y otra vida.

— Para volver a salir a pasear con esa bola de pelos primero deberé mandarlo a entrenar con al menos 20 Cesar ´s Millán — el estúpido perro me miro triste.

— Tú te lo buscaste ahora no me jodas.

.0.

Habían pasado volando las semanas, entre llamadas esporádicas de Juvia diciendo cuando nos extrañaba a mí y a demonio infernal, que tal le iba en el negocio, lo bonita que era Rusia, pero que no se le comparaba en bonita a nuestra casita aquí en Alaska, nos preguntaba que habíamos hecho, que si la extrañábamos y que habíamos peleado, esa bola de pelos y yo habíamos tenido nuestros clásicos desacuerdos, pero hasta al momento nada que realmente me provocara del innegable deseo de asesinarlo — salvo claro el día de mi primer y único paseo con él — pero aun así la situación me resultaba estresante y sin Juvia aquí para hacerla más amena las cosas estaban más pesadas de lo usual, de eso estaba hablando con el estúpido cabeza de flama que había venido a comer pizza, jugar videojuegos y tomar unas cervezas.

— ¿Sabes que necesitas? — Me dijo mi idiota amigo.

— ¿Matar a esa bola de pelos?

— Aparte de eso, creo que uno de estos panques que hace Lucy te gustarían mucho — dijo al sacar una charola llena de panques de chocolate con nueces, lo cierto es que esos panques siempre me han gustado mucho.

— Me parece bien hagamos algo de café con tequila o algo así para acompañarlos — le dije a mi amigo mientras se iba conmigo a la cocina. Cuando ya teníamos listo lo que íbamos a tomar para acompañar los panques, salimos de la cocina solo para ver que el demonio de perro infernal se había comido todos los panques y que dejo su puerta para perros algo movida, seguramente escondido en el patio para evitar que lo regañe por comerse lo que no le corresponde.

— Maldito perro… — murmure con los dientes apretados.

— Oye Gray hay algo que debo decirte — me dijo Natsu algo nervioso.

— Yo solo quería jugarte una broma para lograr relajarte no era mi intención llegara a tanto — se medió disculpó.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste estúpido? — le dije esperando no tener que ahorcarlo.

— Pues solo le puse un poco de hachís a los panques de Luce — soltó como si de veras intentara restarle importancia, mientras por mi parte mi mente hacia un horrible clic, eso significaba que el estúpido rosadito había intentado drogarme, pero no contaba con que la maldita bola de pelos se comiera los panques, eso solo significaba que el maldito perro estaba perdido en algún lugar completamente drogado. Luego de procesar todo esto llegue a una conclusión: Juvia Loxar iba a matarme.

— ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! El maldito perro se tragó esa porquería ¡Ve tú a saber si no se enveneno!... Donde algo le pase a esa bola de pelos Juvia me matara, pero si me mata, juro que antes de que lo haga yo te matare a ti.

— Anda Gray, que una vez el viejo se comió uno también aunque se desnudó enfrente de todos, y me dejo con una gran deuda por todo lo que rompió, no le paso a mayores, Tiramisú estará bien, solo hay que encontrarlo antes de que destroce algo.

— Estúpida bola de pelos, debe de andar perdido en el frio… Te toca ayudarme encontrarlo — sentencie completamente furioso, ese cabeza de flama no era más pendejo porque no era más alto.

— Está bien, está bien, vamos a buscar al perro — tras esto ambos salimos del departamento a buscar a ese estúpido perro, que no solo andaba drogado y perdido, sino que donde algo le pasara faltando solo unas cuentas horas para el regreso de Juvia, el que estaría perdido seria yo.

.0.

Mientras tanto, en las calles, bajo la luz de la luna, se podía observar la figura de un canino tambaleándose de un lado a otro, buscando algo que llamara su atención. En aquel momento, unas luces intensas lo hicieron voltear hacia una casa, en donde se escuchaba una música estruendosa. El perro encantado por las luces y la música, decidió acercarse a la residencia por donde entró sin ningún inconveniente por la entrada para mascotas, que se encontraba en la puerta principal.

Ya dentro de la casa, el husky miraba como los cuerpos de algunos jóvenes se movían al compás de la música, mientras otros se encontraban abrazándose en los muebles. Tiramisú, cansado de tanto andar y sediento por los panques, se acercó a la mesita que se encontraba cerca de un sillón.

— Sting-kun para por favor… — La peliblanca se encontraba sonrojada a causa de las caricias que le brindaba el rubio.

—Yukino, vamos nadie nos está prestando atención — El joven Eucliffe no dejaba de darles ligeros besos en el rostro a su novia. Sin percatarse que cierto canino se encontraba bebiendo la cerveza que había dejado aún lado. Después de haber terminado con todo el líquido del vaso, Tiramisú, más hiperactivo que nunca, siguió su recorrido dentro de la casa.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad, cayendo en tres intentos, pero ya en el cuarto, logro llegar al segundo piso. Escuchó ruidos provenientes de un cuarto, por lo que no dudó en acercarse y entrar. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme cama al centro, en donde dos cuerpos se encontraban, uno sobre otro.

Tiramisú ajeno a lo que pasaba siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Encontró un sobrecito cuadrado, en el suelo, que llamó su atención. Comenzó a olerlo tratando de adivinar que era, sin poder descifrarlo decidió metérselo al hocico y morderlo, en forma de un juego, mientras salía de la habitación.

― ¡Elfman, para! ¡No seas idiota! — trataba de sacárselo de encima la castaña, mientras su pareja se negaba – ¡Ni siquiera estas usando protección!

Elfman se detuvo al instante — ¡Cierto, cuidarse es de hombres! — Buscó por la mesita de noche, por el suelo, pero no tuvo éxito. — ¿Eh? Pero si los llevaba conmigo…

Evergreen, al darse cuenta de la situación, se levantó molesta dispuesta a irse. Se arregló el vestido y buscó sus zapatos. — ¡Hay eres un idiota! No sé por qué salgo contigo. — Sin más, salió de la habitación a un Elfman llorando su partida.

.0.

Había buscado por toda la casa, por el vecindario, por el parque cercano y nada. Absolutamente ninguna señal de la maldita bola de pelos. ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir un animal de cuatros patas, bajo el efecto de Hachís? Oh mierda, podría irse lejos. Muy lejos ¿Qué se supone que le diría a Juvia cuando regrese de su viaje y no encuentre a su perro? Una imagen empezaba a formarse en su cabeza…

― _¡Gray-sama! ¿Dónde está Tiramisú? Juvia quiere verlo._ — _La hermosa Juvia aparecía con ojos llenos de ilusión comenzando a buscar con la mirada a su mascota._

 _―Ve...Verás Juvia_ — _Gray, con una mano pasándosela por la parte de atrás de su cabeza contestó_ — _Es una historia muy graciosa_ — _Juvia lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, atenta a lo que le diría su novio_ — _La bol… digo Tiramisú. El… el desapareció._

― _¿Qué dijo Gray-sama?…. ¿Qué tiramisú no está?_ — _Gotas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos de la peliazul_ — _¡Waaaaah todo es culpa de Juvia!, ¡Juvia sabía que Gray-sama se pondría celoso de Tiramisú y lo botaría de la casa por ser su rival de amor!_

― _Calma Juvia. Podemos conseguir otro…_ — _Trataba de tranquilizarla Gray mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado hacia su novia._

― _¡Juvia no quiere a otro! ¡Juvia no quiere nada!_ — _Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de la joven Loxar, que empezaba a inundar toda la casa._

¡No! Se sacudió intentando sacar esa imagen de su cabeza ¡Definitivamente tenía que encontrar a ese maldito perro! Si no, Juvia lloraría por lo menos dos semanas sin parar ¡Rescataría a la bola de pelos! Y no porque le dolería ver el rostro de su mujer lleno de lágrimas, por supuesto que no, lo rescataría porque no aguantaría los berrinches de Juvia por tanto tiempo. El hecho de imaginarse a Juvia hecha un mar de lágrimas, hacía apenas unos instantes, no lo había afectado para nada.

 _¡Oh por supuesto que no! Esa maldita bola de pelos tenía que aparecer._

―Gray, acabo de revisar el parque por segunda vez pero no encuentro nada. Tal vez lo mejor sea llamar a la perrera, quizás lo hayan podido encontrar — dijo el idiota de Natsu.

―Sí, tienes razón. Pero antes, daré unas vueltas más para ver si tengo suerte — Si bien la opción de Natsu había sido sorpresivamente buena, él aún tenía fuerzas para seguir buscando.

―Está bien Hielitos. Yo iré avisarle a Luce que estaré aquí ayudándote, y vuelvo — Cierto, Lucy aún no sabía nada. Lo más probable es que le grite a Natsu por esto ¡Bien hecho! Se lo tiene merecido por su estúpida broma.

―Bien, voy saliendo, comunícame cualquier cosa — Él se fue y yo seguí con la búsqueda.

.0.

Había pasado media hora, y ya me había pasado por todos los alrededores y no había ninguna señal de la bola de pelos ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haría ahora?… ¿Estará comiendo?, ¿Y si lo atropellaron? O aún peor ¡¿Y si alguien lo secuestró?!, ¡No!, No… ¡Gray, tranquilo! Él debe estar bien. Tiramisú es un perro fuerte, sabe cómo defenderse, ¡Ja! Recuerdo aquel día cuando intenté quitarle su juguete y el desgraciado me dejó el brazo totalmente destrozado por sus mordidas. O aquel otro día en el que se escapó y mordió por detrás a un brabucón que estaba molestando a un pequeño niño. Imposible no soltar una sonrisa con aquella imagen. Fue un buen momento. Creo que después de todo no la pasamos tan mal. Tal vez… solo tal vez, pueda que lo extraño un poco. Igual, no importa eso, tenía que encontrarlo por Juvia, esto no se trata de mí.

.0.

Tiramisú, con un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago, salió rápidamente de la casa donde había estado husmeando mientras se realizaba una fiesta. Siguió corriendo por el malestar que sentía, hasta que encontró un parque en el que se recostó y sin más, vomitó los famosos panques de Lucy. Instantáneamente, el hambre surgió en él con mucha fuerza por lo decidió buscar alimento. Muy cerca de allí había una carnicería y el olor a carne fresca lo condujo hasta allí. Sin embargo, se encontraba cerrada, por lo que a pesar de sus intentos no pudo entrar fácilmente hasta que un hombre abrió la puerta, con la intención de sacar la basura, lo que aprovechó el perro, para entrar sin que nadie se percatara. Se escondió detrás de unas cajas cuando escuchó nuevamente la puerta y aguardó allí hasta que se sintió completamente solo. Fue allí donde se concentró en una mesa con muchas salchichas sueltas. Se veían apetitosas y eso provocó que el can empezara a babear aún más. Retrocedió, tomó impulso y llegó a subir a la mesa donde estaban las salchichas, las cuales empezó a comer sin vergüenza alguna.

El sonido que causó Tiramisú, alertó al dueño que volvió a la parte trasera de su tienda, encontrándose con la escena de un perro comiendo su mercadería. Luego de una serie de gritos, cogió un bate que guardaba en la tienda, en caso de un asalto, y trató de agredir al can. Pero Tiramisú, lleno de nuevas fuerzas, comenzó a esquivar los ataques del pobre hombre, logrando escapar por una de las ventanas, la cual rompió en su huida.

.0.

Estaba agotado. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Lo mejor era hacerle caso al idiota de Natsu y llamar a alguna perrera.

― ¡Que alguien atrape a ese perro! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te atraparé perro pulgoso y te mataré!

Aquel grito me hizo reaccionar. Provenían de la otra cuadra. Empecé a correr hacía allí. Quizás… Lo más probable… Lo más seguro, era de que se tratara de Tiramisú.

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que el señor era el carnicero al que Juvia siempre le compraba. El regordete señor, se encontraba sobre su ventana rota, maldiciendo a alguien. Volteé hacía donde él se dirigía y vi cómo se alejaba corriendo… ¡Era la bola de pelos!

¡Por fin! ¡La bola de pelos había aparecido! Suspiré aliviado. Corrí para acercarme un poco y grité.

— ¡Tiramisú, ven! — Por primera vez, lo llamé por su nombre y él volteó a mirarme. Me reconoció y volvió en su corrida hacia mí. Dio un salto y lo tomé en mis brazos mientras él me babeaba la cara.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? — Lo regañé. Sabía que no me entendería, pero igual necesitaba desahogarme, mientras él solo se dedicaba a babearme la cara.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya! ¡Tranquilo! — traté de alejarlo. Estaba aliviado, sí. Pero eso no significaba que apestaría a baba de perro.

― ¡Así que tú eres su dueño! — Volteé hacia el hombre que me hablaba. Allí estaba el carnicero con un aura maligna y un bate en su mano. En ese momento, temí por mi vida y como últimamente hago, desde que ese perro entró en mi vida, corrí sin más.

― ¡Me la pagarán ustedes dos! — Era increíble que tan solo unos segundos después de encontrarlo ya estaba metiéndome en problemas. Seguí corriendo con él a mi lado.

― ¿Es que acaso no puedes dejar de causarme problemas? — le dije, como si este fuera a responderme. La bola de pelos solo comenzó a aullarme. A veces sentía que cada que lo insultaba este también lo hacía conmigo. Así ambos corrimos hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Abrí la puerta y entramos los dos, cansados, después de tanto correr

– ¡Gray ya llegaste! Llamé a unas perreras pero no…. ¡Es Tiramisú, lo encontraste! — Comenzó a gritar el estúpido de Natsu mientras el pulgoso se le acercaba a jugar con él.

―Deja de gritar imbécil. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza — ¿Acaso nadie entendía que solo quería paz, ahora que ya había encontrado a la maldita bola de pelos?

— Ahora que lo encontraste, ya me puedo ir tranquilo — Natsu se despidió del perro, agarró su casaca, que estaba en el sofá, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir — Nos vemos mañana, Hielitos.

―Deja de llamarme así flamitas — Vi cómo se molestó al recordarle su apodo de la preparatoria, se lo merecía por hacer lo mismo conmigo

— Bueno ya vete Natsu. No quiere seguir viendo tu cara seguro tendré pesadillas.

―Oh, ya cállate bastardo. Al menos yo tengo a mi novia al lado para que me mime en la noche — Y con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro se fue de mi casa. Maldito desgraciado, se estaba burlando de mí, me las pagaría pronto.

Decidí olvidarme de Natsu e irme dar una ducha, era lo que más necesitaba ahora para relajarme. Agarre el plato del pulgoso, que se encontraba en la cocina, le serví algo de comida y me retiré a bañar.

– Compórtate esta vez bola de pelos, no quiero más sorpresas de tu parte — Este solo me ladró en respuesta. Sonreí y me fui a la ducha.

.0.

― _Gray-sama, Juvia ha sido una chica mala. Por favor, castigue a Juvia por su conducta. – Me decía Juvia sonrojada, tenía puesta una lencería totalmente provocativa. Juvia tenía un gran cuerpo y era solo mía._

― _Así que has sido un chica mala, ¿eh?_ — _comencé a acercarme a ella y acariciarla con mis manos. Juvia podía ser totalmente sensual cuando quería_ — _¿Cómo quieres que te castigue?_ — _le susurré en su oído, mientras ella susurraba mi nombre ¡Cómo me encantaba que dijera mi nombre!_

— _Juvia ha sido una chica mala, Gray-sama, por favor haga todo lo que desea con ella_ — _Juvia lanzó sus brazos a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme de forma apasionada. No me resistí, por supuesto que quería responderle el beso…. ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que los besos de Juvia era algo más húmedos?_

— _¿Juvia?_ — _pregunté mientras, veía como ella bajaba sus labios hacia mi cuello y comenzaba a… ¿Lamerlo? ¡¿Pero qué carajos?!_ — _¡Hey, Juvia detente!_ — _Traté de alejarla de mí, pero no se separaba y ahora comenzaba a lamerme toda la cara sin dejarme respirar_ — _¡Juvia, para!_

— ¡Ah! ¡Para ya! — Abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue a la bola de perros lamiéndome toda la cara. — Eras tú maldito — lo empujé para que se saliese de encima mío, mientras el pulgoso me miraba con lastima. Si no lo conociera diría que es un dulce perro, pero no.

— Deja de mirarme así pulgoso — El desgraciado había arruinado un gran sueño. Suspiré. La ausencia de Juvia ya me estaba afectando.

— Vamos — miré al perro — te haré tu comida — Llegué a la cocina, saqué el plato que Juvia había comprado para la bola de pelos, abrí la alacena saque su comida y comencé a servirla, cuando sentí como timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

Dirigí mi mirada al reloj de la pared y apenas eran las 9 de la mañana ¿Quién podía tocar el timbre tan desesperadamente? — ¡Ya, va! — ¡Carajo!, el sonido del timbre comenzaba a irritarme. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a gritar pero me quedé estático al ver quién estaba allí.

— ¡Graaaaay-saaama! — Era Juvia. Se lanzó a mis brazos al instante y comenzó apegar su mejilla a la mía, aún estaba sorprendido, se había olvidado de la llegada de su novia.

— Juvia ¿qué haces acá? Digo, ¿No se supone que llegarías en una semana?

— ¿Eh? No, Juvia llegaba más tarde, pero tomó un vuelo antes porque extrañaba mucho a Gray-sama — continuó restregando su mejilla contra la mía mientras seguía hablando — Juvia terminó su trabajo lo más antes posible para poder regresar a casa, ¿Acaso Gray-sama no extraño a Juvia? — Me hizo un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

— ¿Q-Qué?, claro… que si — susurre bajo, Juvia sabia como hacerme avergonzar ¡Esa mujer! Todo lo que hacía para no verla llorar.

Juvia se alejó un poco de mi rostro para verme de frente y brindarme una sonrisa — Además, Juvia estuvo llamando a Gray-sama ayer, pero no contestó — Juvia comenzó a mirarme desconfiadamente y yo comencé a sudar frío — ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gray-sama que no contestaba a Juvia el celular?

Mierda. Había olvidado que después de lo ocurrido con la bola de pelos, había dejado el celular en el sofá y no lo volví a coger en toda la noche. Definitivamente Juvia no se podía enterar de lo que había pasado ayer — N-nada malo. — Le respondí — Solo que paseamos toda la tarde con Tiramisú y quedé exhausto, además de que me olvidé el celular cargando.

— Oh, está bien Gray-sama, Juvia le cree — y volvió a restregar su mejilla con la mía mientras me volvía a hablar — ¿Y dónde está Tiramisú Gray-sama? — Me preguntó de golpe. Para mi suerte, el perro salió en ese momento para recibirla.

Juvia me soltó y fue directo a abrazar a ese pulgoso, olvidándose de mí por completo, ¡Tsk!, claro ella se va, cuido a su mascota y se olvida de mí al instante. Mujeres.

— ¡Tiramisú! Juvia te extraño mucho — comenzó a acariciarlo — Espero no hayas hecho renegar a Gray-sama si no, él ya no querrá quedarse contigo. — La bola de pelos solo ladraba y Juvia seguía acariciándolo — ¡Buen chico, Tiramisú! Juvia promete consentirlo.

Suspire, era bueno que por fin Juvia hubiera regresado, así ya no tendría que lidiar yo solo con la bola de pelos.

— ¿Tiramisú? — regrese mi vista hacía Juvia y el perro pero este corrió hacía nuestra habitación y Juvia lo siguió de cerca, temiendo que el pulgoso todavía tuviera efectos de la droga, los seguí.

Al entrar al lugar vi como todo el cuarto estaba patas para arriba, un tic se produjo en mi ojo, no tenía ni dos minutos que Juvia había llegado y el perro ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. El perro salió del closet y comenzó a restregarse en las piernas de Juvia.

Gruñí molesto por eso pero aún más me moleste al ver lo que tenía en el hocico. Era una pequeña caja color azul cielo, de terciopelo. Una caja que conocía muy bien. Me lance sobre perro e intente quitársela, ¡aun no era tiempo!

— ¡Suéltala, maldita sea! — grite, ese estúpido perro no iba a arruinar todos mis planes. La bola de pelos me gruño pero yo no desistí, no iba a dejar que me ganará en este asunto.

— Gray-sama por favor suelte a Tiramisú — me pidió Juvia, no me había fijado que intentaba separarnos.

— No hasta que esta cosa me devuelva lo que es mío — dije serio, una cosa era aguantar todo los líos en que me había metido y otra muy diferente que se metiera en mi relación con Juvia a este grado.

— ¡Tiramisú, suelta el... la cosa esa de Gray-sama! — giré a mirarla "la cosa esa", eso había sido la peor forma de llamarlo, pero no duro mucho pues el perro de verdad soltó la caja y Juvia y yo caímos. Apenas había podido sostener mi peso con mis brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunte a mi novia y ella asintió pero luego un peso extra hizo que mi esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda y caí totalmente sobre Juvia.

— ¡Gray-sama! — aquel tono ya lo conocía, era el mismo que usaba cuando la tocaba por iniciativa propia. Intente levantarme y me encontré apoyado en algo blando y suave, y no necesite más para saber que estaba tocando los pechos de Juvia.

Me levante casi de un salto. — Lo siento — le dije intentando sonar tranquilo, pero pronto vi que los ojos azulinos de ella estaban llorosos — ¿Qué pasa...

Juvia salto a mis brazos y entonces supe que lo había visto.

— ¡Juvia acepta Gray-sama! — miré al odioso perro por sobre el hombro de Juvia y lo vi, sentado en el suelo, con la pequeña cajita a un lado, mientras nos veía y parecía sonreír.

— Estúpido perro — susurré con todo el odio que le tengo, pero al mismo tiempo le di gracias porque seguramente si no se hubiera entrometido hubiera tardado años en darle aquello a Juvia.

— Juvia esta tan feliz — mi novia se separó de mí y se limpió las lagrimas — ¡Juvia por fin será la esposa de Gray-sama! — dijo y volvió a llorar.

Y por primera vez sonreí al verla llorar.

— Quería hacerlo especial pero supongo que así es más original — dije intentando parecer despreocupado, pero lo cierto es que sabía que para Juvia eso no era importante.

Tiramisú camino hasta a mí y puso la caja en el suelo, estaba abierta pero sorprendentemente estaba libre de su saliva, con el hocico la empujo hacía mis pies. No necesite nada más para entender, tome el anillo y tome la mano de Juvia.

— ¿Q-quieres c-casarte... conmigo? — le pregunte mientras sentía como las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, ella ya había dicho que si pero supongo que la bola de pelos quería que lo hiciéramos bien.

— ¡Claro que Juvia acepta casarse con Gray-sama! — con eso deslice el hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con una gotita de agua de topacio azul como adorno al centro.

De pronto Juvia comenzó a llorar más y eso si me confundió.

— ¿Q-que tienes? — le pregunte mientras intentaba consolarla.

— Es que Juvia está feliz de que Tiramisú y Gray-sama se lleven tan bien.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, si supiera todo lo que paso ayer entonces no diría eso.

— Podría decirse que llegamos a un acuerdo — dije a modo de explicación.

— A Juvia le hace feliz saberlo, aunque ahora Juvia lo que quiere es celebrar este magnífico acontecimiento.

— Vamos — le dije, y la verdad es que solo lo hacía para que no hiciera nada demasiado exagerado.

Camine detrás de ella, solo di unos pasos cuando note que había pisado algo raro. Sentí como la ira crecía en mi interior al ir bajando la mirada, y cuando por fin vi el suelo y lo que pise supe que ahora si mataría a ese perro.

— ¡Ven acá maldita bola de pelos! — grite mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

Al parecer el trato se había ido al carajo, pero eso estaba bien por mí. Así podría librarme de ese demonio canino.


End file.
